


A Plan Gone Wrong

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Needles, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, mild panic attacks, possibly ooc but it's fic so who cares, the force as a means of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron had been dating in secret for quite some time. They both knew the risks involved with such a liaison, but their feelings had grown stronger than they ever imagined, and neither of the men could bring themselves to end it. One day, as Poe was sneaking onto theFinalizer, he was discovered and detained by a pair of stormtroopers. Will the First Order General manage to find a way to save him?Excerpt:Poe crawled through a ventilation shaft; cursing himself for being such a fool, and cursing Hux for making him feel this way. It wasn’t fair that Hux could had this effect on him; he embodied everything he despised about the First Order, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. With his beautiful, yet severe face, his lithe and graceful frame, the way that he could tear down his uptight façade to make him moan and writhe beneath him.





	A Plan Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt I received on my [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com). I veered off slightly from the prompt, but the main idea is still in there.
> 
> _Hux hauling a barely conscious Poe to an escape pod. The thing is this is all happening on the Finalizer while it's under attack. How Poe got on board is up to you. Gingerpilot is always good but could be pre-gingerpilot._

This was a mistake. Poe had promised himself that he would break things off with Hux, that he would never sneak onto the _Finalizer_ to see him again. It was such a foolish and dangerous thing to do, and one day he was bound to get caught. The fact that he was now doing that very thing he had sworn not to do was not a surprise. He was so infatuated with the enemy General that he knew he’d never be able to stay away. 

Poe crawled through a ventilation shaft; cursing himself for being such a fool, and cursing Hux for making him feel this way. It wasn’t fair that Hux could had this effect on him; he embodied everything he despised about the First Order, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. With his beautiful, yet severe face, his lithe and graceful frame, the way that he could tear down his uptight façade to make him moan and writhe beneath him. 

Poe groaned as he felt his cock start to stiffen in anticipation; making his journey through the vents even more uncomfortable. This was insanity; he really needed to stop.

“Did you hear that?” Came a modulated voice just below him. A trooper. Poe cursed internally, and kept as quiet as possible; hoping the patrol would move on.

“There’s someone in the vents,” another trooper replied. _Fuck_. He was busted, he was so busted.

“You have until the count of three to come out with your hands up, or we’ll blast this whole vent!” One of the troopers shouted at him.

“One.”

He had to move, he had to move right now. If he surrendered he could convince them to bring him to Hux; he’d be furious that Poe had got himself caught, but he wouldn't kill him. Poe moved quickly and started to kick out a panel that would let him drop down in front of the troopers.

“Two.”

The panel came away and dropped to the floor, but the one next to it had come loose as well. It gave way under Poe’s weight, and he crashed to the floor, landing awkwardly on his hip. Pain seared through his side, but he remembered to put his hands in the air just in time. 

“Three,” the trooper finished. The modulated voice made it difficult to tell, but Poe could have sworn he heard amusement in the trooper’s voice. “Identify yourself!”

“Maintenance?” Poe tried. The troopers were not convinced; the one on the left smacked him with the butt of his blaster, and Poe blacked out.

\--

When he woke up he was tied to a very familiar interrogation rack, with a very familiar man watching him from across the room. He was no longer wearing the mask, but his presence was unmistakable. 

“Well well, if it isn't _the best pilot in the resistance_ ,” Ren said sarcastically. He stepped closer, in a manner that was obviously meant to be intimidating. “You've come crawling back I see. Literally, if my troopers are to be believed.”

“Ha ha ha,” Poe replied, matching Ren’s sarcasm. Ren used the force to smash Poe's head back against the rack; making his vision blur for a moment. 

“I will find out what you were doing here,” Ren said menacingly, as he reached out towards him with his hand; exactly as he had done before. The pit fell out of his stomach; he knew what Ren could do, he had experienced it before, and he knew that Hux would punished, maybe even killed, when Ren found out about them. This was his fault, if he hadn't come Hux would not be in danger, he couldn't let this happen. 

“Wait!” Poe yelled. Ren paused for a second. “Wait, please, I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you anything if you don't do that again.”

“What is your mission, rebel scum?” Ren asked. He folded his arms and waited for his reply impatiently. The cogs in Poe’s mind turned quickly, trying to come up with a reason that would satisfy the First Order’s new supreme leader, and not get himself killed. Everyone knew of his relation to General Organa, and he could use that to put Ren off balance, but it was also likely that the very mention of her could send him into a rage.

“I’m here to gather intel on you,” Poe said. He tried to make it sound like an incredible effort to admit.

“Organa put you up to this?” Ren snarled. He put his hand back up and advanced on him again, and Poe felt that stinging burn inside his head.

“No please!” Poe called out, but Ren didn't stop. “She doesn't know I’m here, I knew she'd never let me do this, but we need the intel.”

“You’re _lying_ ,” Ren said. Poe could feel Ren starting to rummage around inside his head, and the more he tried to fight it, the more it hurt. He thought hard about anything other than Hux; about the joy of flying, his friends in the resistance, about every piece of advice Leia had ever given him. But apparently Ren hadn't seen what he was looking for, so he dug even deeper; the pain making Poe scream.

He was completely helpless to stop it when Ren finally stumbled onto his memories of Hux. His eyes where clenched shut, and he was muttering protests between his gasps of agony. Hux was dead, he’d killed him. Ren would see what Hux had done with a member of the resistance as a betrayal, and he’d pierce his heart with his lightsaber the second he saw him.

“Hux,” Ren growled. Images of them together flashed through his mind, faster and faster, and Poe sobbed; the physical pain and emotion all becoming too much. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, that the pain would surely kill him, did Ren finally stop. Poe slumped back onto the interrogation rack and lost consciousness.

\--

Hux's data pad chimed with an urgent message. It was a report from one of his trooper patrol units, informing him of the capture of a stowaway sneaking about the ship. A stowaway dressed in an orange flight suit. _Poe_. Who else could it be? He cursed as he quickly pulled up the live feed from the interrogation room. His heart sank when his suspicion had been confirmed; Poe was unconscious and strapped to an interrogation rack, with Ren watching over him.

Ren was going to find out, he was going to think that Hux had betrayed the order. If he was still in his office when Ren had finished his interrogation he was as good as dead. He had to get off the ship, and he had to take Poe with him. He quickly jumped into action, marching as fast as he could without arousing suspicion. He would order his escape shuttle readied in person, to avoid his order being logged in the system, then head to the interrogation room. He couldn't just break Poe out while Ren was still in there, he’d have to wait. He could hide in a maintenance cupboard nearby, then rescue Poe the second Ren left. 

His heart was racing as he made his way to the interrogation rooms. He still had the live feed up on his data pad, and he could see Poe being tortured; but there was nothing he could do. As he passed the room that they were in, he could hear Poe screaming through the closed door, and it made him feel sick. The temptation to go in there and put a blaster bolt in Ren's head was incredibly strong, but doing that was a sure fire way to get both himself and Poe killed, so he restrained himself.

Hux spotted a maintenance cupboard just a few meters down the corridor, and after checking that no one would see, he slid inside and shut the door. He leaned against the wall inside, the glow of his data pad the only source of light. He was going to have to leave the First Order, for good; his life’s work destroyed in an instant, all because he had stupidly fallen for a cocky resistance pilot. Hux was shocked to discover that the idea did not cause him to panic; in fact he felt something akin to relief. 

All his life Hux had strived to be the best, to rule the galaxy and impose order on the chaos. Now, however, he was starting to realise something; he had never chosen this life, and all this scheming and climbing of the ranks of the First Order had all been expected of him. Hux's fantasies of ruling had always focused on the elimination of anyone who had ever held authority over him - anyone who had ever hurt him. The realization hit him like a tonne of bricks. His father, Snoke, and now Kylo Ren, had all held that authority, and they had all abused it. For his whole life he had been beaten and humiliated; when one abuser was removed, another sprang up to take his place. He could not remember a day in his life that had been free from fear.

Movement on the screen of his data pad broke him out of his reverie; Ren was leaving the interrogation room in a rage. Hux had been right, the second Kylo found out about his relationship with Poe he had stormed off to find and probably kill him. On the screen Poe slumped against the rack once more; Ren’s violation of his mind had rendered him unconscious. His heart hurt at the sight. 

Once he was sure Ren was gone, he extracted himself from his hiding place, approached the interrogation room, and quickly typed in his override code. Inside the room smelt of sweat, with an undercurrent of metallic blood. Hux went to Poe’s side and winced upon seeing his lover in such a state. _Lover?_ Hux thought. He’d never called Poe that before. No time to think about that now. Hux used the controls nearby to tip the interrogation rack back into horizontal, so Poe would not fall when he was freed, then released the restraints.

“Poe,” Hux said firmly, shaking his shoulder just a touch. “I need you to wake up now, we have to go.”

Poe groaned in pain, and started to wake up, but it was all going too slow; Ren would be back any minute, and would kill them both. He shook Poe harder and raised his voice. “Now, Poe, we’re dead if we stay here.”

That seemed to do it. Poe’s eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly, eventually focusing on Hux himself. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Poe wailed; grabbing at Hux. Hux put his arm around Poe and started to help him to his feet.

“It wasn't your fault. So don't worry about that, worry about making it to the hanger bay,” Hux told him. He tried very hard to control his emotions; they would not serve him now. Hux had all but hauled Poe to his feet, but the second he put weight on his left leg he collapsed. Hux managed to hold him up with an immense effort; Poe was shorter than himself, but he was not light. 

“I’m not going to make it,” Poe told him, while trying and failing to stand up on his own. “Save yourself.”

“Don't be a pillock, I’m not leaving you here to die!” Hux replied, infuriated. This wasn't the first time Hux had become exasperated with Poe’s hero complex. Leaving the pilot to lean against the rack, Hux rushed to the medkit and returned with a shot of painkiller. It wouldn't fix the leg, but it would give them a fighting chance to get to the shuttle.

“This is going to hurt,” Hux warned; then stabbed Poe’s thigh with the needle. Poe’s cry sounded more like one of surprise then of pain. The shot worked incredibly quickly, and before Poe knew what was happening Hux was dragging him out of the door, and towards the hanger. Poe stumbled along next to him as fast as he could, and in no time at all they were in the hanger. 

Hux held his breath as they approached the shuttle, and the troopers who were guarding it, with one hand on his blaster. Ren would have made it to Hux’s office by now and discovered he was missing; if he had any sense he would have ordered the troopers to detain Hux and Poe on sight. 

“Stop right there,” one of the guards told them. Hux’s stomach lurched; maybe Ren wasn’t as stupid as he seemed. “The Supreme Leader has order us to detain you.”

Hux all but growled at the two guards, pulled his blaster with his free hand, and put a single bolt in each of their heads before they even thought to fire back. Poe gasped, seemingly impressed, as they hurried up the gangway and into the cockpit. Poe tried to get into the pilot’s seat, but Hux shoved him out of the way; he was in no fit state to fly. Poe opened his mouth to complain, but Hux shot him a look that said he would broker no argument, and the pilot shut his mouth. 

“Shooting those troopers will put everyone on alert, we have to get out of the bay before they close us in,” Hux said quickly, while firing up the ship with practiced ease, and bringing them into the air. He blasted the ship out of the hanger and into open space, it wasn’t far to the nearest hyperspace lane; they were going to make it.

“Errr, Hux?” Poe asked, “we’ve got some TIEs incoming- a lot of ‘em.”

“Kriff,” Hux cursed. The radar showed close to fifty fighters pouring out of the _Finalizer_ ’s main hanger. Ren really was desperate to catch him. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll be at the jump point before they’re in range,” Hux said, after a quick calculation in his head. Poe looked impressed again, but he shrugged it off as just the drugs making him dopy. The TIEs were getting closer at an alarming rate, but Hux felt confident in his calculations, so he knew they would never catch up. 

After a few more moments they reached the jump point and sped into hyperspace; both men sighing in relief. The feeling didn’t last long however, at least not for Hux, as the enormity of what had just happened finally started to sink in. He’d abandoned the order; he was a deserter, and a traitor. Hux could feel himself starting to panic; his breathing coming in sharp gasps, and his body shaking. This was the only life he’d ever known; what would he do now? 

“Hux, breath,” Poe said gently; reaching out to hold his hand. He took comfort in the warmth of Poe’s hand, and tried to slow his breathing. “It’s going to be okay,” Poe insisted; using his other hand to stroke Hux’s hair. It took a few minutes, but eventually Hux calmed back down. 

“I really am sorry you know,” Poe said at length. Hux raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “I don’t like the First Order, in fact I hate it with every fiber of my being, but I know how much it meant to you.”

Hux sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought the order was the most important thing in the galaxy; once. But when I knew I had to leave to save both our lives, I was relieved. I finally realized something that had never occurred to me before; I never chose this. I’ve been living on warships, away from civilization, since I was five years old. I didn’t know another life was possible for me. I guess it isn’t now.”

When Hux looked back at Poe, he found the other man watching him intently. “What do you mean? You’re free now, you can make a new life for yourself,” Poe said earnestly. Hux couldn’t help but laugh mirthlessly at that. 

“I’m not an idiot, Dameron,” Hux said; looking away again. “You will want to return to the resistance, and I won’t be able to say no. The second we touch down I’ll be put in chains and made an example of. I’ll spend the rest of my life locked away; that’s if they don’t execute me first.” 

“I won’t let that happen!” Poe insisted. “We can make a deal with Leia, information for your freedom, something like that.”

Hux shook his head, staring morosely out of the viewport. “Organa would never go for that. I killed the Republic, Poe.”

“Don’t underestimate how desperate we are, the resistance would do a lot for good intel, and you're basically the motherload,” Poe told him. Hux felt a traitorous flicker of hope. “And besides, don’t you want to get back at Ren for everything he’s done to you?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Hux said, noncommittal.

“How about this; you think about it while you help me sort out my wounds?” Poe asked. Hux noticed that Poe’s voice was starting to sound stiff. “Those drugs you gave me are starting to wear off.”

“Kriff, Poe, I’m sorry,” Hux replied. The detachment of his tone was immediately replaced with warmth and concern. “I’ll help you to the cabin so you can lie down, then I’ll get you patched up.”

Poe nodded stiffly, and let Hux help him to his feet. He winced as they stumbled to the other side of the shuttle, but made no complaint. Hux placed Poe down onto the edge of the bed, then went to get the medkit, while Poe striped off his soiled flightsuit. When Hux came back Poe was sitting in his underwear, with the full extent of the damage he had suffered on display. Hux could see a large bruise forming down his left side, the skin at his wrists and ankles had been rubbed raw by his restraints, and blood that had come from his nose had dried on his face. 

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Hux told him. He gently pushed Poe’s hair back and kissed his forehead.

“I’ve had worse,” Poe chuckled. Hux didn’t like the sound of that. He crouched down next to the other man, and administered another dose of painkillers; on the ship he had given him a shot that included some stims, but now they were safe he went for the kind that would let Poe sleep. 

“Lie down, I’ll look after you,” Hux said in a soothing voice. Well, he hoped it sounded soothing, he hadn’t exactly had much practice in comforting people. Poe smiled at Hux as he lay down; the way his blinking had slowed down told Hux that the drugs were already working. Next, Hux picked up a medical scanner, and spent a few minutes making sure that Poe’s injuries were of the external kind only. Thankfully that was the case, so he put the device away again. 

“You’re such a good nurse,” Poe mumbled, and Hux willed himself not to blush. He spent the next few minutes cleaning Poe’s wounds, applying bacta gel, and covering them with bandages. After that the only thing left to do was clean up. Poe had closed his eyes while Hux worked on him, but they fluttered open when Hux started carefully wiping away the dried blood and sweat from his handsome face. Poe groaned tiredly, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“It’s okay, you can sleep,” Hux told him. Poe shook his head slowly; watching Hux tidy away the medkit.

“Only if you lie with me,” Poe said. Hux rolled his eyes.

“You drive a hard bargain,” Hux said with a smile, and Poe grunted in agreement. Hux set his blaster down on the bedside table, then discarded his great coat and boots, before lying down next to Poe. The other man curled up next to him, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder, and sighed contently. It wasn’t long until Poe was asleep, and Hux was not far behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
